Legend of Korra tickle story! Korra tickled!
by youth and love heart
Summary: Korra is feeling down, and ask Pema to cheer her up, by tickling her!


(It was a bright sunny day, at the air temple. Pema saw Korra pacing, with a very sad look on her face. "Korra what`s wrong?" Pema asked concerned. "Oh nothing Pema, I`m fine" Korra said faking a smile. "Korra you can tell me anything!" "Alright, well what if I told you, I have had lice!" Korra said folding her arms. Pema began to laugh, "That I would not want to know, but really you can tell me anything." Pema said putting her hand on Korra`s shoulder. "What if Amon comes back, and takes over the city again, or worse the world?" "I`m sorry Korra, is there anything I can do to get it off your mind?" Pema asked. "Well this might sound silly, but you can tickle me." Korra said shyly. "Tickle you?" Pema asked surprised. "I always liked to be tickled, when I was a kid, but being the avatar, you don`t get tickled to much". Korra said sadly. Pema then sat down, on the soft grass. "I don`t know Korra aren't you a little old to like tickling" Pema asked, sneakily scooting closer to korra`s arm. "Yeah I guess your right" Korra said, with a sigh of disappointment. "ARGH!" Korra screamed, as Pema unexpectedly, grabbed korra`s arm, yanked her down, placed her on her lap, and held her tightly. "So you want to be tickled huh?" and with that said, Pema quickly started to tickle korra`s belly, causing her to laugh, and kick her feet. "HEY!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA NO FIAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHTHEHEHE EHH AHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA RHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHGHAHAAHH EHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEH. "Didn`t Tenzin, teach you not to let your guard down?" Pema asked giggling. YEHAHAHAHAHHASHHAHAHAHAAHAHA AHATAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAN HAH AHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH THEEHEHEHEEH. Korra, wiggled, and twisted, her body tried it`s best to get away, from Pema`s tight grip, and her tickly hands. "I wonder how ticklish, your sides are" Pema said, as you can imagine, she began to tickle korra`s sides up and down. "HEY, HEY! EHEHHEEHEHEHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAH NOT THEHEHARAHAHHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAH ATAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAMORHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHEHAHAHA. "Oh, you want more, I wonder if your ticklish under here!" Pema said in a playfully, she lifted up, Korra`s arm, and began poking her armpit. TAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAEEHEH AAAHAHAHAEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAAHAH GAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Korra yanked her armpit down, at Pema`s touch, tucking them in tightly. "Oh I see the, old pits, that`s where you're the most ticklish, huh?" Pema asked, knowing the answer, she then forced her hands under Korra`s armpits, and tickled them, as fast as she could, making korra squeal, twist, and jump. KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARGAHAAHAHA HAHATEHAHAHAHAHAARAJAHAAAAHA NHHHAAHAHAAHAGEEHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAH NHOHAHAHAHAHAHAAH EHEHEHEHATAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA YAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHTAHAHAHA HA. Armpits, armpits, armpits, armpits! Pema sang, she then, started to blow slobbery raspberrys, on korra`s cheek, as she tickled her pits. "HEY NO BLOWING ON MY CHEEEKS GROSS AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA KAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHTEHEHEHEH EHEHEEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA ! YEHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAYAHAAHAHAHA HAA YEEEHHEHEHEHEH GAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHNHOHOHOHHOH OYEHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAH TAHAHAHA. "Awww, coochi coochi coo, coochi coochi coo!" Pama said, happily, she then lifted up, Korra`s shirt a little, and tickled her bellybutton. TAHAHAHAAHAHH HEY UAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH PAMEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA HAHA TEHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAAHA YRAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA MORREHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA. "You want more, you got more!" Pema, then blew soft rapsberrys on her Korra`s neck, they felt like soft tickly vibrations. PFFFT TAHAHAGEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEH, PFFFFFFT, HEY AHAHAHAHAHAAHA, PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! HEY! AHAHHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA HA. Korra`s head shook in protest, as her neck was rapsberryed. Pema then took a big breath of air, got some spit, and blew on korra`s neck. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA H RAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAA TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHHEHEEEH GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHAH A. Korra, then looked up, at her playful tickler, "Pema you put extra spit in that one you know!" Korra said wiping, the spit off her neck. Pema laughed, "are you better know?" She asked. "Can you tickle me a little more?" Korra asked, with puppy dog eyes. "Okay a little more!" Pema said with smile, she lifted up Korra`s arm, and blew seven raspberys in Korra`s armpit. Pfffffft, pfffft, pfffft, pfffffffffffft, pfffffffffffffft pfffffffffffft PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! TAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA ARGH ARGH ARHG ARGHA ARAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAA TEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAAHAAHAA RAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH REHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AH. "Can you blow one more on my tummy, please Pema!" Korra begged. "Alright, lay down first." Pema instructed, Korra did so. Pema lifted up Korra`s shirt a tad bit, and was about to blow, the wettest, raspberry ever when. "Wait, wait, I`m not ready!" Korra said giggling, as she covered, her belly with her hands. "Typical" Pema said, with a smile, she then forcefully removed her hands, and blew a raspberry. "NO IM NOT REHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A GHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA YEHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAAH NHOHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOH. Pema then took, another breath of air, and blew again, this time shaking her head back and forth. AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAH TEHEHHEHEEHEHEH GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAAAH EWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA YEEHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH AHAHAHAHAH. "Okay I think that's enough" Pema said. "Yeah my sides are starting to hurt" Korra said in agreement, still giggling. "Thanks pema" Korra said. "Your welcome Avatar" Pema replied. The end, please leave comments! I got this story from my devianart account! #/d5dfwsf and decided to put it on here as well!


End file.
